


Just Like Mummy

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Kid Fic, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and her daughter spend some quality time together while Harry is away for work. They both pine a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

“I miss Mummy.”

Louis has heard that three word sentence more times than she cares to count in the last two days. Harry had to go to LA for some producing thing that apparently couldn’t be done in London and since it was getting close to Louis’ book launch, she and their four year old daughter, Zara, couldn’t go with Harry like they normally did. 

It wasn’t the first time that Harry had left them alone for a few days, but Zara had been younger and there had always been someone over every day to entertain them. It was probably cheeky of Louis to expect their friends to keep her and Zara entertained, but she isn’t any less cheeky in her late twenties than she was in her early twenties. The only difference is now she and Harry have a beautiful daughter to help them make mischief. 

“When can we talk to Mummy again?” Zara asks, abandoning her colouring in book in favour of climbing onto Louis’ lap, her little knees pushing into the flesh of Louis’ thighs.

Louis checks the time on her phone, smiling at the lock screen photo of Harry and Zara baking together. “In a couple of hours, princess,” she says. 

Zara sighs and taps her finger along Louis’ phone, easily getting into the call setting. “Can’t we call her now?” she asks, looking up at Louis with wide, green eyes, just like Harry’s own. 

“Not yet,” Louis says with a sigh. “Mummy has to finish her work first, then we can call her.”

Zara sighs and flops against Louis’ chest, burrowing her face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “Can we have food now?”

“Sure, pumpkin,” Louis says. She presses a kiss to the top of Zara’s hair and lifts her up, settling her easily on her hip. “What would you like to eat?”

They head to the kitchen, Zara humming in contemplation. Louis opens the fridge and sees one of the containers of food that Harry had left for them labelled clearly. Louis reaches for it and sets it on the counter top.

“We have some chicken that Mummy made before she left,” Louis says. “It’s your favourite.”

Zara nods. “Yes, please.”

“Alright. I’ll heat this up; can you get a knife and fork out for you and Mama?”

Zara nods again as Louis sets her down, determination on her face. She toddles off to pull her little stepping stool in front of the cutlery drawer so she can open it and see inside to get their utensils. Louis puts the contents of their dinner on two separate plates to put into the microwave. She puts Zara’s in first, so it has time to cool down a little before she eats it. 

“Here, Mama!” Zara says happily, brandishing her children’s knife and fork as well as one for Louis. Louis smiles down at her and accepts them.

“Thank you,” she says. “Would you like to help me set the table?”

Zara nods and quickly puts her stool away. Louis pulls put a glass and Zara’s plastic cup from one of the cupboards to fill with a drink. She sets them down while Zara sets their cutlery on the table properly. 

“That’s a good girl,” Louis praises, kissing the top of Zara’s head again. The microwave beeps and she swaps over the plates to heat up her own. “Would you like juice for dinner, Zara?”

“Yes, please, Mama,” Zara replies. She quickly opens the fridge and pulls out her small carton of apple juice and hands it to Louis. “You can have some too.”

Louis smiles and thanks her before pouring a little juice and some water into Zara’s cup and then repeating the same for her own. She’s used to watered down juice these days since Zara insists that she and Harry can share her juice as well. It’s adorable that Zara has learned to share properly. Harry has been pretty diligent that their daughter isn’t going to be a spoiled child just because they can provide well for her. Louis agrees as well, and it’s always so heart-warming whenever Zara insists on sharing things with them. 

The microwave beeps again and Louis puts both of their plates on the table before she picks Zara up to sit in her booster seat. She immediately cuts Zara’s dinner up into small, bite-sized pieces and kisses the top of her head again. 

“It might be a little hot still, darling,” Louis says as Zara spears a piece of chicken with her fork. She brings it to her lips to blow on it before taking a small bite and Louis can’t help but smile at the action.

She cuts up a piece of her own chicken and is about to bring it to her lips to eat when Zara gasps dramatically. 

“Mama!” Zara cries. “You needs to blow on it!”

“Sorry, I will,” Louis replies. She makes a show of blowing on her piece of chicken before putting it into her mouth. She almost groans at the taste. Just eating Harry’s cooking makes her miss Harry even more. 

Zara chatters while they eat dinner, easily entertaining Louis with her stories and antics. By the time they’ve finished dinner, Zara is all chattered out. Louis puts their dishes into the dishwasher and lets Zara turn it on.

“Mama, can we do our hair pretty?” Zara asks once the dishwasher has successfully been turned on and is whirring away. “Like Mummy’s?”

Louis smiles and lifts Zara up. “Alright, princess,” she says. “Let’s go do our hair like Mummy’s.”

Zara lets out a shout of delight as Louis carries her up the stairs to hers and Harry’s room. She sits Zara down on the middle of the bed and quickly grabs some rollers from the ensuite bathroom. She grabs anything else she needs and joins Zara on the bed.

“You too, Mama!” Zara says, bouncing on the bed a little. “Me first, please.”

“Alright, turn around, sweetie,” Louis says. “Would you like to watch some cartoons while Mama does your hair?”

“Yes, please,” Zara says. Louis leans backwards, reaching for the remote control sitting on top of her bedside drawers and she passes it to Zara, who immediately finds the cartoon channel that she enjoys watching. 

The familiar sound of the Rugrats opening credits fills the room and Louis smiles, feeling a little nostalgic from watching the show when she was a kid. She carefully works Zara’s hair into the rollers, fastening each one in place. Zara sits completely still, a trait she has to have got from Harry, Louis thinks, because Louis _definitely_ couldn’t sit still at that age. She was always doing something. Mostly getting into her mum’s things, of course. She was always a curious child.

It takes Louis a little while to do Zara’s hair, making sure the dark locks are pinned back properly. Once she’s satisfied with her work, she gets up off the bed and holds her hands out for Zara to climb into. She heads into the bathroom and lets Zara look at herself in the mirror.

“Will this make me curly like Mummy?” Zara asks, reaching up with a hand to touch one of the rollers.

“It will,” Louis replies. “Mama’s going to her hair in here now; you can go watch more cartoons, if you want.”

“Okay, Mama,” Zara says with a nod. Louis sets her down and she toddles off back into the bedroom. Louis takes the second set of rollers out of the drawer of the vanity unit and begins to do her own hair as well, being just as careful with her own as she was with Zara’s. 

Once she’s finished, Louis checks it over once more before she heads back into the bedroom. Zara notices her and she lets out a squeal, clapping her hands together. 

“Mama! You’re beautiful!” Zara exclaims delightedly.

“Thank you,” Louis replies with a smile. She joins Zara on the bed again and Zara excitedly climbs into her lap, throwing her arms around Louis in a hug. She cuddles her baby girl closely and grins when Zara kisses her cheek noisily. 

“We’re the same as Mummy now!” Zara says happily. “Can we talk to Mummy now, please?”

Before Louis even has a chance to answer, the house phone rings. She reaches for the handset and pulls it close, answering it with a smile. Harry’s voice comes through the line and Louis almost melts at the sound. She barely gets a hello out before Zara’s snatching the phone off her, giggling animatedly into the receiver, telling Harry that Louis did their hair _just_ like hers.

“Mummy says you have to take a photo,” Zara informs Louis. 

Louis nods. “I will,” she promises.

“Mama said she will, Mummy,” Zara says into the phone. Harry must say something funny because a moment later, Zara is giggling loudly and Louis can’t help but laugh as well. After a few moments of pure, happy laughter, Zara hands the phone back to Louis. “You can talk now.”

Louis kisses her on the nose before putting the phone to her ear. “Hi,” she says.

“ _Hi_ ,” Harry breathes. “ _God, I miss you both_.”

“We miss you too,” Louis agrees. 

“ _LA is just not fun without you both with me_ ,” Harry starts. “ _The bed is_ far _too big for a start_.”

Louis hums and smiles to herself, Zara having turned back around in her lap to finish watching her episode of Rugrats. “Not our bed,” she says. “Zara’s been sleeping with me since you’ve been gone.”

She can literally _hear_ Harry’s pout though the line. “ _That’s just not fair_ ,” Harry says petulantly. “ _I have one more night before I’m home. I’m really missing my Mama kisses_.”

Louis snorts softly. “I miss your kisses too,” she replies.

“Zara misses Mummy’s kisses more!” Zara interjects loudly. _That_ she _definitely_ gets from Louis. She smiles fondly and wraps her arm around Zara’s middle, letting Zara lean back into her chest.

“ _Well, when I get home, we’ll just have to find out_ ,” Harry teases, causing Louis to grin. 

They finish up the conversation a few minutes later, Harry filling Louis in on the things she’s had to do that day. Louis is just more than content to sit there with their daughter in her lap, listening to Harry speak. It’s only been a couple of days and she misses Harry like crazy. They hang up after they all get to say good night to each other and with promises that Harry will be home for story time tomorrow night.

That night, Zara sleeps next to Louis again, her newly wild, curly hair making her look like a tiny, carbon copy of Harry. It makes Louis miss her wife even more.

~*~

Bath time has never been such a chore, Louis thinks. Her shirt is soaking wet and Zara is more than a little agitated. Harry’s flight has been delayed by an hour and they’re not sure if she’s going to get home in time for story time, something Zara hasn’t stopped talking about all day.

She’s distressed, wanting her mummy and Louis isn’t too ashamed to admit that she could really use Harry’s help now as well. They had postponed bath time by half an hour, hoping that Harry would be back before then but she hadn’t been. Even the bubbles from Zara’s favourite bubble bath hadn’t been enough to cheer her up. 

Her curls are almost all washed out from the splashing she’s done and that’s upsetting her as well, since she wanted Harry to see her hair. Louis promises that she would do them again later but Zara just doesn’t want to know about it. Louis gets her out of the bath and wraps a towel around her little body, cuddling her close to her chest, letting Zara cry it out. She rubs her back and sings Zara’s favourite song softly to try and calm her down but it just sets her off into more hysterics. 

Louis is almost at the end of her tether. Zara’s howling continues as Louis walks them through to the bedroom where she has Zara’s pyjamas waiting for her to put on. She sits down on the edge of the bed, rocking Zara in her arms. She gives up completely on singing and settles for just murmuring in Zara’s ear. 

Zara’s sobs slow down enough for her to start hiccupping, her small body shaking against Louis’ own. 

“C’mon, princess,” Louis says softly. “Let’s get you into your PJs.”

Zara shakes her head and Louis closes her eyes, sighing. She keeps Zara against her chest and kisses the side of her head, hoping that she’s calmed down enough now to at least put her pyjamas on. Zara sobs and protests a little but Louis manages to get her into her Spider-Man pyjamas before she’s clinging to Louis again.

“C’mon,” Louis says softly, standing up. “Let’s go get some warm milk, okay?”

Zara nods against Louis’ shoulder and she carries her downstairs, grateful that Zara seems to have calmed down a little now. 

That, of course, is when the front door opens just as they’re passing the entrance hall to get to the kitchen, revealing Harry, who’s a little sodden from the rain but an absolute sight for sore eyes. 

Zara promptly starts crying again.

“Oh, baby princess,” Harry says. She leaves her luggage by the front door and closes the gap between them. She immediately takes Zara from Louis, holding her tightly to her chest. Zara cries loudly into Harry’s shoulder just like she had been doing to Louis earlier on.

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Louis says. She gives Harry a quick kiss and heads to the kitchen, Harry following right behind her. 

She gets the milk out and Zara’s favourite mug so she can have some warm milk to drink and she makes a cup of tea for her and Harry both as well. Harry sits at the kitchen table, cradling Zara in her arms. Louis can hear her singing softly and unlike she had done with Louis, Zara is responding much better. She curls a strand of Harry’s hair around her finger and lets herself be comforted. 

Louis makes their drinks and sets them on the kitchen table before sitting in the chair next to Harry, rubbing her hand down Zara’s back. Her sobs have, thankfully, subsided and she curls into Harry as she sips at her warm milk. Harry glances up at Louis over the top of Zara’s head and shoots her an apologetic look.

“Can Mummy read to you after you’ve finished your milk?” 

Zara nods against Harry’s chest. “Yes, please,” she replies.

Louis breathes a sigh of relief at that. The sooner they can get Zara calmed down and in bed, the better it will be for their little girl. Harry talks softly to Zara as they finish their drinks and once Zara’s done, Harry carries her upstairs. Louis puts their mugs into the kitchen sink and fills them with water to let them soak, figuring that she’ll come back down later to wash them.

She makes her way upstairs to Zara’s room to see that Harry has Zara in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She’s lying next to Zara, reading Zara her favourite story. Louis stands in the doorway and watches for a few moments before Zara asks her to come over and join them. Louis smiles and climbs onto the bed on the other side of Zara, one arm above Zara’s head, the other taking Zara’s hand in her own, holding it loosely.

Harry’s soft voice fills the room as she reads the story, pausing every now and then so that Zara can reach over and turn the page for her. 

By the time Harry’s finished the story, Zara’s eyes are drooping closed. Louis gets up off the bed first and leans over to kiss Zara good night. She blinks sleepily up at them and says good night. 

Louis heads for her room while Harry talks quietly with Zara until she falls asleep. With a yawn, Louis stretches and flops down on the end of the bed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. It only takes a moment of lying down to realise that her shirt is still completely wet. She sighs and sits up, pulling it off, throwing it in the hamper in the corner of the room. She undresses herself completely before she pads into the ensuite bathroom to take a shower. 

Harry joins her after a few minutes, slipping into the shower behind Louis. She wraps her arms around Louis’ middle from behind and drops a string of kisses across Louis’ shoulder to up her neck.

“Hey, Mama,” Harry says softly.

Louis smiles and turns in Harry’s embrace. “Hey,” she echoes. “Is our little princess asleep?”

Harry nods and shuffles under the spray a little more. “She is.” Louis reaches for the shower gel and works some into a lather on a wash cloth to start washing Harry. “How bad was she tonight?”

Louis hums and shrugs her shoulders once. “Not as bad as it could have been,” she replies. “Bath time was a nightmare and then she kept crying.”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Louis says, glancing up at her wife. “You’re home now and she’s in bed asleep. That’s all that matters.”

“Still, I hate seeing her so upset,” Harry replies, lifting her arms when Louis nudges her so that she can wash her properly. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Louis says. She smiles up at Harry and then squats down to wash Harry’s legs and feet for her. “How was your flight?”

Harry moans as Louis works the arch of her foot. “It was alright, I guess. Everyone was pretty agitated at it being delayed. Kind of makes me glad I was travelling first class. Though, I felt bad for everyone else.”

Louis snorts and stands up. “Only you, pop star,” she teases fondly. 

“H _ey_ ,” Harry replies indignantly, a pout on her lips as she steps back under the spray to rinse off. “Get back up here, I want to kiss you properly.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Louis grins and stands up properly. Harry crowds her against the slick tiles and kisses her deeply. Louis’ body immediately responds to Harry’s touch. She aches with it. It’s only been a few days and she’s missed Harry more than she thought she would. 

Harry’s hands slide easily across Louis’ body. She thumbs over both of her nipples before dropping her hands to cup Louis’ arse, effectively pulling her closer. 

“Bed,” Louis breathes against Harry’s lips. Harry nods and shuts off the taps. They grab their towels and quickly dry off, haphazardly hanging them back up on the rack before making their way back into the bedroom. 

Louis easily pushes Harry back down on the bed and climbs on top of her, Harry’s gloriously naked body pressed against her own. She dips her head down and kisses Harry lovingly, re-familiarising herself with Harry’s lips. 

“Mmm, you’re never _ever_ allowed to go away again without us,” Louis says between kisses. 

“Promise,” Harry breathes. She slips her leg between Louis’ own and moves it upwards, pressing right against Louis’ pussy. She gasps and automatically pushes back against Harry’s thigh. “Missed you so much,” she mumbles, moving her hands to cup Louis’ breasts in them. She dips her head and closes her mouth around one of Louis’ nipples, teasing it until it completely hardens. She repeats the action on the other nipple, making Louis moan at the touch.

Louis shifts, letting her nipple slip from between Harry’s lips, and she kisses her way down Harry’s body. She trails her hands across Harry’s chest, lightly pinching her nipples as she mouths along Harry’s stomach. She settles between Harry’s legs comfortably and looks up at Harry through her eyelashes. Harry groans and rocks her hips down but Louis keeps back just enough to tease her. She kisses and bites at Harry’s inner thigh, leaving a nice sized mark there. 

“Lou, please,” Harry whimpers. Louis dips her head and licks a thick stripe up from Harry’s entrance right to her clit. 

Harry’s groans fill the room as Louis sucks on her clit, letting her tongue work over it slowly. She takes her time pleasing Harry, moving her tongue lazily but with enough pressure that it doesn’t drive Harry completely mad. She dips her tongue into Harry’s entrance and Harry automatically clamps down around her tongue. Louis moans and presses as close as she physically can. She fucks Harry’s entrance with her tongue and shifts her hand so that she can rub Harry’s clit with her thumb. 

The tell-tale sign that Harry’s close comes sooner than Louis would like. She speeds up her thumb over Harry’s clit and pushes her tongue inside of Harry as far as it will go, licking at her walls. Harry’s breath hitches and she comes hard, her thighs trying to close around Louis’ head and her entire body trembling. Louis slowly licks her clean, her eyes closed as she lets the taste of Harry wash over her. 

It’s only been three days and she missed this more than is probably healthy.

“C’mere,” Harry mumbles, making grabby hands at Louis. 

Louis shifts up the bed and hovers over Harry. Harry slips her leg between Louis’ again and gently guides Louis down onto her thigh. Louis thrusts back against Harry’s leg, her eyes fluttering closed at the pressure. She rocks her hips, getting up a good rhythm, panting already. Harry’s hand tangles in her hair and brings her closer, kissing her until Louis’ sure she’s sucking all of the taste of herself off Louis’ tongue. 

Harry’s hands drop to sit on Louis’ hips as she works herself on Harry’s thigh, her orgasm fast approaching already. 

“So beautiful,” Harry whispers, tilting her head up for another kiss. Louis whines into Harry’s mouth and her hips stutter as she comes. She keeps rocking back on Harry’s thigh, riding through her orgasm, her breathing laboured. 

Louis all but collapses against Harry once she’s spent, Harry’s arms encircling her waist, keeping her close. She snuggles into Harry’s chest and lets Harry roll them both so they’re on their sides, still facing each other. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispers, peppering kisses all over Louis’ face. She returns the sentiment with a smile and gently captures Harry’s lips in her own, kissing her lazily. She shivers as the sweat on her body dries and Harry reaches for the blankets, pulling them up over their still entwined bodies.

“God, I love orgasms,” Louis says, making Harry snort with laughter.

“And there I thought it was me you loved.”

“Yeah, that too,” she says, patting Harry’s bum twice in succession. “Orgasms with you are a bonus.”

Harry grins and squeezes Louis’ hip before lifting her hand to stroke down Louis’ arm. “Zara’s hair looked cute in the photo you sent. You both did.”

Louis grins and runs her hand through Harry’s own unruly curls. “She wanted to be _just_ like her beautiful Mummy,” she says.

“I guess it’s a fair trade off since she looks like her gorgeous Mama,” Harry muses. Louis rolls her eyes fondly at the comment and pushes Harry back against the bed with a squeal of delight. 

“I hope that bed time story you read to Zara was good,” Louis starts, “because we’re not getting out of this bed for the next few hours at least.”

“Well, you’d better get started, then,” Harry challenges, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Louis doesn’t even give her a chance to say anything else before she’s kissing her again and tickling her at the same time. 

Later, when they’re both satiated and sleepy, Zara wakes up and crawls into bed with them, burrowing herself against Harry’s now clothed chest, mumbling about something that Louis can’t quite decipher. She looks over at her two girls and kisses them both on the tops of their heads, happiness wrapping around them all like a warm, snuggly blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 11 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
